Tenshi
by Darkangel Guard
Summary: Une nouvelle lycéenne est emportée dans le Puit.Quittant le groupe de Kagome abruptement,elle intègre celui de Sesshômaru de façon très s mystères naissent,des questions se soulèvent.Le passé de ses parents la poursuit.Quels étaient exactement leurs rapports avec l'ère Edo.Maintenant,elle se retrouve investie d'une mission qui la dépasse:Naraku. EN REECRITURE!Patience...


Bon, pour commencer, je voudrais dire que c'est ma première fic sur Inuyasha, je vous demanderais donc d'être cléments…et clémentes surtout je pense.

Donc voilà, ce sera plus un secret pour tout le monde, j'aime beaucoup beaucoup Sesshy, donc, faudra vous attendre au groupe d'Inuyasha au début et puis, ils vont se perdre de vue, voilà, et puis désolée pour ces fans-là !

Histoire : Naraku est hors d'état de nuire, mais ses derniers sbires son encore en vies (on ne sait comment, c'est pas grave !) et la perle n'est toujours pas reconstituée. Comme Naraku vit en quelque sorte en travers ses sujets, alors le Kazaana de Miroku est toujours là. C'est la Guerre, et tout le monde se retrouve malgré eux concernés. Entre temps, Sesshômaru a perdu Tôkijin. (Vrai : Dans les volumes 40 et quelques je crois…)

Merci à ma nouvelle bêta lectrice sur cette histoire, j'ai nommé Moonlight. C'est la meilleure !

Comme je ne suis pas très douée pour les notes, je vous dis bonne lecture !

**Chapitre-1**

**Passage vers l'autre monde et rencontre**

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait, et bien sûr, elle n'avait pas de parapluie. Les gouttes tombaient lentement comme s'il s'agissait de la neige. Frigorifiée et peu confiante, elle s'engagea sous l'averse, avant de rendre le cartable de sa nouvelle amie, puisqu'elle était nouvelle, Kagome, qui était soudainement partie en flèche en laissant tomber ses affaires.

Elle avait failli la rattraper devant un temple, mais une ombre rouge passa soudain dans son champ de vision et entra dans une partie du temple qu'elle ne connaissait pas, le Puits.

Elle y entra et scanda plusieurs fois le nom de Kagome mais aucune réponse.

Elle croyait qu'elle était tombée par hasard dans le puits et s'en approcha. Ne voyant pas le fond, elle cria à nouveau son nom, et pas même un écho.

Quelque chose lui frôla les jambes, quelque chose de poilu, elle sursauta et tomba malgré elle à l'intérieur, n'ayant que le temps de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un gros chat.

Elle avait simplement l'impression de flotter, ou de nager, mais lorsqu'elle eu l'impression de toucher un sol, de la lumière survint du haut et il faisait soleil. Elle fut étonnée d'entendre les répliques bien placées de Kagome et d'une autre personne en haut.

- Kagome, aide-moi !!!

- Couché ! Pas maintenant ! Cria-t-elle à l'adresse du puit et ensuite vers l'autre personne. Combien de fois t'ais-je dis de ne pas…Hein ?

- Eugh… Gémit l'inconnu.

- Kagome ?!

La jeune fille s'approcha du bord et s'empressa de tendre une main.

- Grimpe à la liane sur le côté, là.

Elle s'exécuta et une fois en haut grâce à la belle brune, elle détailla l'inconnu qui en fit de même. Des cheveux argentés, des vêtements rouges, des oreilles de chien sur la tête, une nature envahissante comme paysage, cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle avait besoin d'explications sur le champ et d'un psy.

- C'est qui cette gonzesse ?

- Inuyasha ! _Couché, couché, couché_ !!!

Elle éclata de rire. L'amie de Kagome : Une jeune fille de son âge, les cheveux d'un blond ivoire mi-longs avec des rubans, des yeux d'un vert émeraude ou clair, parfois mélangé au bleu océan selon son humeur, un uniforme comme celui de la brune, une taille moyenne. Elle donnait une impression de douceur et de légèreté. Une beauté naturelle se dessinait sur son visage. Une innocence cachée et des expressions apaisantes, une démarche élégante. Elle dégageait la sérénité et on aurait dit l'incarnation de la pureté. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle pouvait cacher, en réalité…

- Mon dieu, tu es trempée ! S'exclama la brune.

- Ce n'est pas grave et puis il pleut de l'autre…côté, répondit-elle, gênée. Tiens, je te rends ton cartable.

- Merciiiii, tu es vraiment un ange, merci merci, je vais pouvoir réviser ici maintenant pendant un bon moment. Il y avait les fragments de Shikon à l'intérieur, tu vois, idiot ! Dit-elle en s'adressant au demi-démon à terre. Ils étaient là !

-Shikon ?...C'est rien, mais, on est où **«** **ici »** ?

Le dénommé Inuyasha se releva bien vite et sortit son sabre.

- Tu as une dent contre moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu vas la voir de plus prés ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas myope ! Lança-t-elle en esquivant une attaque frontale.

- Inuyasha, _couché_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

- Kerps ! Mais elle a un sabre ! Accusa-t-il en se levant.

-Ca ? Fit innocemment l'accusée en dégainant un sabre en bois qui était attaché dans son dos.

-Mais c'est vrai ! S'exclama Kagome. Tu fais du Kendo.

Inuyasha dû s'avouer battu. Kagome avoua la vérité et expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé, cela ne prit pas que quelques minutes, non, toute l'histoire, aussi farfelue soit-elle ! Elle eut le temps de faire la route jusqu'au village tout en écoutant l'histoire, le visiter, adresser un bref 'salut' à une vieille prêtresse, un enfant qui se disait démon « Kitsune », un moine et à une guerrière accompagnée d'un drôle d'animal de compagnie. (Ah, et même pas le temps de se changer, tiens !)

La jeune fille en avait usé de sa salive ce jour-là et avait une confiance presque aveugle en son amie, qui buvait toutes ces paroles.

Le soir, entourées par la chaleur d'un feu dans une des maisons du village dans lequel elles allaient dormir, la jeune Miko termina son histoire en demanda un fragile « Tu me crois ? ». Elle hésita et répondit :

- Je te crois, parce que…Je suis venue, j'ai vu, j'ai entendu…Enfin tu vois, et…Je fais partie d'une famille qui descend d'une longue lignée de prêtresses et de samouraïs. J'ai déjà entendu pas mal d'histoires de l'époque Sengoku Jidaï. J'y croyais rarement, mais aujourd'hui, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, elles sont probablement vraies et ton histoire aussi. Même si j'avais un peu de mal à m'y faire pendant un bon moment ! Et les Démons !

- Ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi, j'étais pareille au début, mais maintenant, ça va mieux. Enfin une alliée du monde moderne ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens soulagée.

- Je te comprends, sourit-elle. Mais, si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour les fragments de perle !

- C'est vrai ???!!!

- Mais oui…Enfin, puisque je suis là…autant aider !

- Mais…et tes parents ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, après que tu m'aie raconté toute cette histoire, je ne repartirai pour rien au monde !

Elle baîlla et Kagome l'invita à dormir. La jeune fille fit un drôle de rêve, elle voyait une lune immense dans une plaine gigantesque avec des vagues de fleurs de toutes sortes. Un personnage de grande taille aux cheveux longs et argentés se retournait, s'approchait puis tout devenait flou.

¤ Ike ¤

Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait fait connaissance avec les amis de Kagome et il faut dire que celui qui l'amusait le plus était bien Inuyasha, même si Miroku n'était pas loin derrière avec la blague qu'il lui avait fait : « Voulez-vous devenir la mère de mes enfants ? ». Elle en avait tellement rigolé qu'il semblait s'être dissuadé de reposer la question. (Il faut dire que le châtiment de Sango avait aussi été terrible…)

Tout le monde la regardait quand elle passait et demandait d'où lui venait cette couleur de cheveux, certains même prenaient une mèche pour regarder de plus prés, il faut dire que ce n'était pas commun et elle ne savait quoi répondre.

Toutes les nuits, elle refaisait ce même rêve, mais un dernier élément était apparu dernièrement, celui du visage d'une petite fille brune aux yeux marron qui devait avoisiner les huit ans, aux côtés du grand personnage, courant pour la rejoindre.

Aujourd'hui, Kagome disait avoir sentit un morceau de la perle, ils s'étaient donc aventurés vers les clairières alentours. Soudain, Inuyasha qui portait Kagome s'arrêta brusquement, suivi juste après par Kirara qui portait les autres, ce qui faisait beaucoup de monde sur le dos d'un seul animal ; pour cette raison, on avait placé Miroku (par mesure de sécurité à cause de la présence de tant de gente féminine) tout devant juste après Shippo qui était derrière Sango, puis la blonde.

- Inuyasha, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Demanda Kagome.

-C'est vrai, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, fit remarquer Sango.

-Tss, je sens l'odeur de ce bâtard ! Grimaça-t-il.

-Qui ? Kôga ? Questionna Miroku.

-Non ! Partez, je reste seul, on a une affaire à régler lui et moi !

-Non, je reste ! Firent en chœur tous les autres.

-Pas question, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara et l'autre, partez ! Ordonna Inuyasha.

Ce fut une énième dispute qui commença. Miroku et Sango savaient se battre, ils persuadèrent Kagome que si quelque chose tournait mal, ils s'en occuperaient. La jeune fille dut se résigner et s'exécuter. La blonde veillerait sur elle…

Ils s'enfuirent durant une dizaine de minutes. L'amie de Kagome vit pendant un instant une silhouette immobile à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, entre les buissons.

- Hé, arrêtons-nous, j'ai vu quelqu'un !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fit la brune.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Shippo.

Elle descendit de Kirara et rebroussa le chemin, jusqu'à apercevoir la dite personne. La blonde ne pu esquisser un seul geste, elle était paralysée. La petite fille qu'elle voyait tous les soirs, dans ses rêves, était là, en chair et en os, lui souriait et lui faisait même un coucou.

Elle s'approcha très lentement, si bien que la fille commença à se dandiner d'avant en arrière en attendant qu'elle arrive devant elle, mais l'échange de leur regard semblait communiquer.

- Salut ! Lança la petite.

- Euh…bonjour. Excuse-moi mais…

- T'es qui ? T'as de drôles de cheveux !

- Euh…J'allais te poser la même question.

- Moi, je m'appelle Rin.

- Eh bien moi c'est…

Mais rapidement un bruit de buisson l'interrompit et une espèce de petit crapaud vers sur pattes apparut. La jeune fille eut un cri de stupeur et un réflexe : elle prit Rin par la taille et l'installa sur sa hache de sorte à bien la tenir du bras gauche. Elle courut dans la direction opposée, passant par la même occasion sous le nez même de Kirara qu'elle sembla ignorer.

-…Où est Rin ?

- Maître ! Une grande fille tout à l'heure ! Avec de drôles de cheveux !

- Où ?!

- Maî…Maître ! Par là !...Et…Heureusement que vous n'avez rien eu du combat !

- Tu insinues que ce bâtard aurait pu me toucher ?

- Non, non ! (**« Bam **!!! ») Ce…n'est pas…ce que je…voulais…dire…Eurk…

Elle continua de courir sans pauses durant une dizaine de minutes mais finit par s'arrêter, essoufflée.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi on a couru ?

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, dit-elle avec un geste négligent de la main tandis qu'elle s'appuyait sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Après quelques instants, elle prit la main de Rin et l'entraîna avec elle vers une direction quelconque. Distraite, elle se cogna à quelque chose qu'elle croyait être un arbre, mais qui était vraisemblablement très dur et mou à la fois, qui produisait de la chaleur et qui semblait même être pourvu d'une mousse très chatoyante. Elle se frotta le nez et releva lentement les yeux. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle en recula de quelques pas et tomba à côté de la fille qui ne semblait pas s'inquiéter.

- De quel droit te permets-tu de…?

Elle entendit à peine la suite.

C'était un grand jeune homme avec de longs cheveux argentés, un croissant de Lune violet sur le front, des yeux ambre d'un regard profond avec une ombre mauve ou bordeaux sur les paupières et des traits sur les joues de la même couleur sur une peau extrêmement blanche. Il avait effectivement une sorte de fourrure sur tout le côté droit, un kimono simple avec des pans larges et une armure. Le plus surprenant était probablement sa beauté froide et envoûtante. Imperturbable, il semblait inébranlable et dégageait surtout une forte impression.

Il dégaina son épée et la plaça sous le cou de la jeune fille qui réfléchissait à pas de plomb.

Elle finit par froncer les sourcils, très lentement…

- Et puis vous êtes qui d'abord pour me traiter de misérable humaine et de je ne sais pas quoi encore ? Lança-t-elle en haussant le ton et en se relevant de toute sa hauteur (qui devait bien faire vingt centimètres de moins que son interlocuteur), ses yeux virant au vert clair et pâle.

Les traits de l'inconnu se renforcèrent, il s'apprêta à attaquer, oubliant quelle sorte d'épée il avait mais elle esquiva. La jeune fille, dans l'incompréhension, se releva, prit Rin sous un bras et dégaina son sabre de bois avec la main droite. Elle continua à esquiver et à reculer mais le grand démon ne semblait pas surpris. Au contraire, plus elle esquivait, plus il revenait à la charge avec rapidité et obstination.

_« Comment peut-on combattre avec des choses si encombrantes sur soi ? »_ Se disait la blonde. Cela devait peser une tonne, et pourtant, il semblait rapide. De plus, ses longs cheveux ne semblaient pas le gêner non plus, tandis qu'elle, légèrement, si.

Elle put à un moment se retourner pour s'enfuir mais son adversaire fit un bond de grande taille, passa devant elle et fendit le corps de la jeune fille en essayant de ne pas toucher la plus jeune. Mais rien ne se produisit et tout le monde fut si surpris que personne n'esquissa un mouvement pendant un instant.

- Elle est bidon votre épée, fit-elle remarquer en se redressant, l'air confuse.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, rengaina son épée et s'apprêtait à frapper au poing mais elle esquiva de nouveau en repoussant sa main droite avec son sabre puis en profita pour courir. Tout se passait si vite que la petite brune n'avait pas le temps de réagir ou protester mais ne se sentait pas en danger. Elle trébucha et allait s'étaler lorsqu'elle eut le réflexe de prendre le crâne du crapaud pour appui, ce qui eut pour résultat d'écraser son chapeau et l'assommer. Mais Rin s'échappa de sa prise.

- Rin, mets-toi à l'abri ! Lança-t-elle alors qu'elle évitait un autre coup de poing du combattant.

La petite fille, nullement inquiète, se mit en retrait mais resta pour continuer d'observer, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Le démon tenta à nouveau un coup, elle bloqua avec son sabre mais il n'allait pas résister à la puissance du coup car après tout il n'était qu'en bois. Mais la blonde esquissa un mouvement souple et précis du poignet et du bras et au lieu de se briser, l'arme de fortune résista. L'homme le remarqua et en resta figé un moment en comprenant qu'elle avait un enseignement rigide de l'art du sabre et que même avec une épée de bois, elle pouvait résister.

Il donna un ultime coup de poing vers le ventre de la jeune fille. Elle leva la jambe gauche et plia le genou pour coincer son bras et bloquer tout mouvement tout en rengainant sa propre épée. Elle avait remarqué qu'il ne semblait pas du tout utiliser son bras gauche et avait donc un léger déséquilibre presque inexistant. D'une pulsion de la cheville, la jambe droite se leva aussi, elle se retrouva dos à lui et son pied partit se poser sur l'épaule droite de son adversaire tandis que la jambe gauche se défit de son emprise pour prendre appui sur la cuisse gauche du démon. Elle poussa ensuite avec ses mains et se retrouva debout sur ses épaules mais s'empressa de coincer avec ses pieds la tête de son adversaire. Elle trouvait qu'il avait de superbes cheveux d'une douceur exquise mais une drôle de couleur aussi, comme celle d'Inuyasha.

- Faîtes un seul geste et il me suffira d'un mouvement du pied pour vous tordre le cou et vous tuer.

-…

Il essaya d'attraper ses chevilles mais grâce à un salto arrière, elle s'échappa et retomba sur ses pieds. Elle était extrêmement rapide et souple, elle lança un coup de pied qui était destiné à la nuque du démon en dépliant d'abord le genou mais alors qu'elle le levait, quelque chose la heurta de plein fouet et elle en tomba naturellement en arrière, un fer encore en l'air. Elle recouvra la vue après que la forêt de cheveux noirs se soit retirée de son visage et pu y voir la petite brune, ladite « quelque chose » qui avait sauté sur elle.

- Pourquoi vous vous battez ? Demanda la plus jeune.

- Mais, répondit-elle doucement en se mettant assise avec la fille sur les genoux et une main pour lui caresser les cheveux, je ne fais que me défendre.

- Maître Sesshômaru ne me ferait jamais de mal.

- Ouyaaaaaah…Fit l'espèce de nain vert qui se relevait en entendant Rin vendre la mèche, alors qu'elles ignoraient superbement le concerné.

- Qui ça ???

- Ecarte-toi Rin, j'ai un compte à régler avec elle à présent, ordonna Sesshômaru.

Brutalement, elle fit enfin le lien entre ces personnes et celles de son rêve, comment dire…Elle se sentait médusée par ces rencontres sans toujours rien comprendre. Elle resta les yeux dans le vague un bon moment avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

- Sesshômaru, répéta-t-elle, pensive. Encore un nom bizarre qu'il va me falloir retenir durement. Je ne sais même plus comment tu t'appelles déjà, avoua-t-elle auprès de sa petite protégée en faisant une mine triste. Désolée !

La brune rigola en voyant la comédie enfantine de fausses larmes de son interlocutrice et le démon fut de nouveau surpris. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, vraiment ? ». Il ne comprenait pas en quoi elle avait fait de l'humour. Puis il vit que Rin se tordait de rire alors qu'elle la chatouillait aux côtes.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? C'est quoi ton nom déjàààà ? Questionna-t-elle en insistant avec les chatouilles.

- Rin ! C'est Rin !!! Et arrête de me chatouiller ! Cria la petite sans vraiment le désirer.

Elle s'arrêta, se releva en posant la petite fille prés d'elle et regarda sérieusement l'orgueilleux devant elle. Lui, en avait profité pour la juger sur son apparence…Mais franchement, quels cheveux bizarres ! … (DG : Ca commence à devenir une obsession…^^')

- J'achète sa liberté, refaisons un combat et si je gagne, elle sera libre.

- Libre de quoi ? Demanda-t-il, intéressé.

- Elle vous a appelé Maître, elle est donc votre esclave, non ?

- Ouyaaaaaaah, appeler le Seigneur « Maître Sesshômaru » est une marque de grand respect, tu n'es même pas digne de négocier avec le Maître !!! S'indigna l'espèce de crapaud d'une couleur pourrie.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné… ma-machin ! Siffla-t-elle à défaut de lui trouver d'appellation.

- Ouyaaaaah, comment oses-tu sale… ?

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, elle s'énerva avant. Elle prit son espèce de bâton, lui donna un coup de pied de sorte à ce qu'il vole et le frappa avec comme s'il s'agissait d'une balle de base-ball avec une batte qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin dans un « Je n'aime pas les crapauds ! ». Sesshômaru failli jeter un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier l'état de son serviteur, mais ne bougea et ne laissa même pas apparaître un sourire, lui qui fantasmait de le faire des centaines de fois mais se retenait. Par contre Rin, elle, ne s'en priva pas de rire.

- Alors ? Dit-elle en revenant au sujet.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Mais… !

- En garde !

- Alors nous devrons nous battre à armes égales, dit-elle avec un sourire. À moins que vous ne soyez trop lâche ou que vous n'ayez trop peur pour m'affronter à mains nues. Moi, une pauvre petite humaine…

- Ne te surestime pas, répondit-il avec une expression narquoise, ces mots-là sont encore trop bien pour te définir. Les humains sont si faibles.

- Alors testons jusqu'où mon infériorité peut descendre avant la vôtre…

Elle attaqua en premier, jouant pieds et mains en misant sur ses qualités, souplesse, précision et vitesse. Le démon visait stratégie, force et puissance d'attaque, il avait presque une vitesse équivalente à celle de la jeune fille. Elle était forte en esquive et parait la plupart des coups mais elle était trop fragile pour les plus puissants et se faisait repousser mais n'abandonnait pas et enchaînait les coups les uns sur les autres sans s'arrêter en revenant toujours à la charge. Sesshômaru eut quelques instants un semblant de compassion. Les humains remontaient, ou plus précisément, la jeune fille remontait dans son estime car elle avait du courage à revendre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser écraser par cette humaine, si elle croyait pouvoir le battre, elle rêvait les yeux ouverts.

_« Comment fait-il pour se battre aussi rapidement avec de telles choses encombrantes sur lui ? C'est pas croyable, je n'en reviens toujours pas ! »_ Pensait-elle.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui se remarquait, c'est qu'il ne se lâchait pas des yeux, un échange si profond et mystérieux, il se battait sans vraiment regarder les coups de l'autre. Juste et uniquement les yeux, ils s'intriguaient l'un l'autre. La jeune fille, se sentait fière de résister aussi longtemps face à un démon et cru un instant prendre le dessus car il venait de tomber en arrière. Mais Sesshômaru fit apparaître un fouet d'énergie comme s'il s'agissait d'un réflexe. Elle ne l'esquiva que de justesse, projetée contre le tronc dur d'un arbre et pria pour qu'il ne recommence plus. Elle avait tenté de l'arrêter avec son sabre de bois qu'elle avait sorti en un éclair mais il fut découpé en deux morceaux parfaitement égaux.

- J'avais dit à armes égales !!!

- Ne joue pas avec moi.

Il se releva, en soutenant toujours son regard, maintenant qu'il avait pu juger son niveau, il avait sincèrement l'impression qu'elle ne donnait pas tout son potentiel, il se sentait insulté. Et même si elle n'utilisait pas la moitié de ses capacités, il devait reconnaître qu'elle était très forte pour sa médiocre espèce et vice-versa, elle n'avait jamais combattu un tel adversaire si terrible et calculateur. S'en suivit d'autres enchaînements encore plus difficiles l'un comme pour l'autre, s'il perdait un instant leur concentration, l'autre y passait. Elle remarquait qu'il avait souvent l'habitude de tourner sur lui-même pour lancer un puissant coup de pied en laissant ses cheveux virevolter comme s'il faisait « L'Oréal ». Elle souriait de ce mouvement à chaque fois.

Puis le combat atteint un des sommets : la jeune fille écrasa le pied du guerrier à profita de cette pique pour le pousser mais ne tomba pas. Il chargea, les sourcils froncés, surpris et écrasa le pied de la combattante derechef avec un air hautain et fier. Elle refit de même mais avec un air plus puéril et concentré tant elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Le combat prenait une tournure ridicule, ils n'utilisaient plus les mains et ne pensaient qu'à écraser les pieds de l'autre, leurs têtes à quelques centimètres penchées vers le sol pour mieux suivre, cela se transforma en une danse russe pleine de saut pour éviter les coups. Rin riait aux éclats tandis qu'une goutte de sueur pendait derrière la tête du gentiment nommé Machin Vert.

Trop concentrée, la jeune fille qui se mordait carrément la langue ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de son adversaire pour mieux l'écraser et que lui tenait son bras gauche comme appui. Il se dégagea impulsivement de sa prise en s'en rendant compte au bout de cinq minutes quand même.

- Tu vas le regretter, dit-il, un peu hésitant et le regard sombre.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à m'être laissée emportée, hé !

Elle se moquait de lui ou quoi ? Il le savait, elle le faisait exprès, il en avait franchement marre, il l'avait beaucoup trop sous-estimée, il avait l'impression de faire un entraînement plus qu'un combat décisif et puis elle était si légère à ce sujet qu'elle semblait s'amuser en fin de compte. Entre temps, une espèce d'animal à deux têtes s'était approché du groupe, elle décida de le surnommer Dragon à Deux Têtes Bizarre.

Sesshômaru prit l'initiative de passer aux choses sérieuses et la blonde suivit le mouvement.

- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dit comment je m'appelle ! Dit-elle entre deux enchaînements.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tant pis pour vous, c'est Tenshi…

**Fin du Chapitre-1**

* * *

Eeeeeeet voilà !!!!!

Comment c'était ?! J'espère que c'est prometteur, il y a un peu d'humour caché, comme quoi on peut bien rire avec les personnes qui sont hyper sérieuses…LOL.

Sesshy ne parle pas beaucoup mais ça va changer…. J'attends vos reviews pour la suite !!!


End file.
